


The Moon

by atzmatter



Category: Original Work, The Alpha Outsiders
Genre: Short, Song Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5322155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atzmatter/pseuds/atzmatter





	The Moon

****

### Short steps, deep breath Everything is alright Chin up, I can't Step into the spotlight She said, "I'm sad," Somehow without any words I just stood there Searching for an answer

****

## It was strange, how it all had changed so drastically, so quickly. No one saw it coming, not even the monster himself. Blood soaked his once porcelaine, white as snow skin. Not his own blood of course. It was the blood of the child he just dropped to his feet - her dear lifeless body bleeding out onto the pavement of the cracked street.

****

### When this world is no more The moon is all we'll see I'll ask you to fly away with me Until the stars all fall down They empty from the sky But I don't mind If you're with me, then everything's alright

****

## “ Yamir.” Felicity spoke to him, slowly, the name rolling off her tongue. The sun laid it’s dusk glow upon their room. The room they were using for their honeymoon. The room once so elegant and neat, had all of its objects hovering centimeters off the floor. She recognized this. “ Yamir, what’s wrong? Why… are you doing this?” There was no need for an answer - there was no time. Her body made that beautiful red splat on the wall behind her, the colour making the perfect little ripples and pinpoints on the beige wallpaper. 

 

****

### Why do my words Always lose their meaning? What I feel, what I say There's such a rift between them He said, "I can't Really seem to read you." I just stood there Never know what I should do

****

 

## It was abrupt, yes, and even Yamir himself didn’t understand it. What had happened to him. Why he was doing what he was doing - did what he did. Why he went against what his friends, his former fellow heroes and he himself believed in and turned it all to a flurry of shit. 

****

### When this world is no more The moon is all we'll see I'll ask you to fly away with me Until the stars all fall down They empty from the sky But I don't mind If you're with me, then everything's alright If you're with me, then everything's alright 

****

## Though, all of that is in the past, he lives the rest of his life in the unlimitedness of space, wandering his birthplace known as The Moon.


End file.
